


Vorrei tornare indietro e proteggerti

by Dalamarf16



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, ermalmeta - Fandom, interviste, italian - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom, rtil102 5
Genre: M/M, Radio, intervista, rtl102 5
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalamarf16/pseuds/Dalamarf16
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio si parlano dopo l'intervista a quest'ultimo di RTL 102.5





	Vorrei tornare indietro e proteggerti

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> E niente, ieri sera Fabrizio ha parlato...e io ho prodotto XD  
> Dedicata a tutte le disagiate del gruppo metamoro shippers antiarresto, in particolare alla mia socia Soraya!

Fabrizio si lascia cadere sfinito sul letto. E’ da poco passata l’una di notte, ed è riuscito finalmente ad approdare alla sua camera d’albergo.

E’ esausto, e sollevato.

Dopo tutte le illazioni su lui ed Ermal, era parecchio ansioso su quello che sarebbe potuto uscire dalle domande dei fan sui social.

Gli saliva il cuore in gola ogni volta che veniva annunciata una domanda da parte dei fan.

E se fossero state domande scomode?

Se fossero state su lui ed Ermal, o peggio, su lui e Giada?

Si rende vagamente conto di QUANTE volte abbia nominato il riccolino durante quelle due ore, ma non ci può fare niente. Ogni cosa lo fa pensare a lui.

E poi c’era stata quella domanda sui rimpianti.

E lì si era lasciato andare completamente, aveva aperto il cuore come solo lui sapeva fare.

La vibrazione della notifica di whatsapp lo riporta al presente.

_ “Ehi” _

_ “Ciao” _

_ “Quando lo fai un disco acustico? E non rifilarmi la stronzata che hai detto a RTL. Tu potresti cantare anche l’elenco del telefono. E daresti comunque i brividi” _

_ “Cretino” _

_ “E’ la verità ;)” _

_ “Quindi… alla fine non hai visto la partita con Montanari” _

_ “Ma ti pare?” _

  
Fabri ride da solo, come uno scemo davanti al telefono. 

Aveva visto quel twitt solo durante la pausa pubblicitaria, ma non aveva voluto indagare. 

 

_ “Posso chiedertela una cosa? _

_ “Certo” _

_ “Riguardo i rimpianti… hai detto una cosa. Riguardo… il proteggere qualcuno” _

 

Fabri si irrigidisce, e non sa nemmeno lui perchè.

Era chiaro che consciamente o inconsciamente avesse alluso al più giovane, ma di certo non si aspettava che Ermal sollevasse l’argomento.

_ “Che vuoi sapere?” _

_ “Di chi parlavi?” _

_ “Ma… era un discorso in generale” _

_ “Fabrizio” _

_ “Ermal” _

_ “Tu non parli mai in generale. Fai tante cose, ma non parli mai in generale. Sputa il rospo” _

 

_ “Di te” _

Fabrizio l’ha detto. 

L’ha detto apertamente e al diretto interessato. Per la serie, dignità? Che è? ‘Na malattia? Se magna?

A rispondergli è la vibrazione continua di una chiamata, sullo schermo il nome di Ermal.

_“Dimmi che scherzi”_ la voce del riccio è roca, quasi tremolante.

“No” trova la forza di rispondere dopo aver deglutito a vuoto un paio di volte.

_ “Fabri…” _

“Vorrei davvero poter tornare indietro” All’improvviso Fabri non sa da dove gli arriva quel flusso di parole, sa solo che deve all’improvviso vomitarle fuori, anche se dopo, probabilmente non ci sarà modo di pulire tutto.

E da quando pensa in armonia con le canzoni di Ermal?!

_ “Vorrei tornare indietro, e nascere in Albania. Vorrei conoscere un bambino più piccolo di me, con gli occhi grandi pieni di paura. Vorrei salvarlo dalle domande degli altri bambini, ma anche dagli occhi neri e dalle ossa rotte. Vorrei conoscere del bambino e proteggerlo, proteggerlo e portarlo via dagli orrori prima che possano iniziare. Vorrei salvarlo.” _

Nella risata di Ermal che segue non c’è derisione. 

C’è qualcosa che sembra commozione, mista a non si sa bene che cosa. Non lo si sa mai, con Ermal.

_ “Vaffanculo, Fabri” _

Di nuovo, non c’è rabbia nelle sue parole, c’è solo la voce che un po’ trema, e una sfumatura che sembra quasi gioiosa.

_ “Vaffanculo”. _

Lo ripete, e Fabri ride, spontaneo.

“Che hai, Cespuglietto?”

_ “Vaffanculo. No dico. Non puoi dirmi queste cose quando abbiamo letteralmente l’intera Italia a dividerci” _

“Perchè no?”

_ “Perchè non posso baciarti, cretino”. _

"Ci rifaremo"

_"Buonanotte, Fabrizio"_

"Buonanotte, Cespuglietto"


End file.
